El Infierno Todavía Es Real (Pero al menos ya se besaron) (Traducción)
by Comodin
Summary: Teruki y Mob están convencidos de que están enamorados. Como amigos. Ritsu (y todo el mundo) quisiera disentir.


Helloooo!  
Vengo con la continuación del sufrimiento del pobrecito de Ritsu... pobre alma atormentada. ¡Jaja!  
La verdad es que su agonía me hace cag*r de risa y por eso me encanta. XD  
Espero que a ustedes también.

Bye! :D

.

* * *

Ritsu había pensado que después de que Mob empezara su tercer año de secundaria y llegara a aceptar todos los aspectos que conllevan sus poderes psíquicos sin temor, Mob estaría un poco -_solamente un poco_\- más en sintonía con las emociones de las demás personas.

Más específicamente, que estaría un poco más en sintonía con cómo Hanazawa Teruki estaba locamente enamorado de él.

Desafortunadamente para Ritsu, esto no es verdad y él continúa deseando morir y que, además, una vez que Mob y Teruki comiencen la escuela secundaria, esto mejore porque no hay manera en que ellos no sean capaces de darse cuenta de que lo que sienten el uno por el otro es 100% romántico y 0% platónico cuando se vean prácticamente rodeados de parejas y romance y, _por favor, por el amor de Dios, sólo di que él es tu novio, Nii-san._

* * *

Mob y Teruki empiezan la escuela secundaria y eso no mejora.

Las escuelas de Teruki y Mob están situadas en direcciones opuestas de la ciudad, así que Ritsu todavía está buscando una explicación sobre cómo ambos se las arreglan para encontrarse todos los días después de clases y sobre cómo se pasan casi cada hora de su fin de semana juntos.

Sus poderes psíquicos hacen las cosas más fáciles, por supuesto, ya que así pueden rastrearse uno al otro y encontrarse en algún lugar sin tener que preocuparse mucho acerca de viajar a través de la ciudad, pero eso no explica el por qué creen necesario el verse siempre a cada hora del día cuando no están ocupados con cosas del colegio o actividades del club o el trabajo de medio tiempo en la oficina de Reigen.

—Es porque somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad, Shigeo?— dice Teruki con una brillante sonrisa color perla que alguna vez hizo desmayar a todas las chicas en Vinagre Negro y que todavía consigue hacer que la mayoría de las chicas en su escuela lo miren dos veces para observarlo bien.

—Está bien— Mob acepta alegremente, sonriendo de vuelta tan deslumbrante como cálidamente, un hálito de rosas y rojos se dispersaba alrededor de ellos. —Es amistad.

Ritsu esconde la cara entre sus manos y grita.

* * *

(Quizás cuando sean más grandes, se dice a sí mismo Ritsu y continúa rezando, pero para este punto, es un acto inútil e innecesario que forma parte de su vida y que realiza de todas formas mientras espera el final inevitable, porque la muerte es inevitable y todos ellos van a perecer, sus vidas sin sentido olvidadas en el inmenso vacío del espacio insensible e indiferente ante sus existencias miserables.)

* * *

Ellos crecen y nada mejora.

Teruki y Mob siguen pasando tiempo juntos, convencidos de que son sus lazos de amistad los que los han mantenidos unidos por tanto tiempo, y cuando Teruki le propone casamiento, Mob acepta felizmente, aunque ambos confiesan tristemente -Mob a Ritsu y Teruki a Shou- que podrían aspirar a algo mejor que estar uno con el otro; y Teruki se siente terrible por proponérsele a Mob aun cuando Mob seguramente piensa en él como un amigo y Mob merece estar con alguien que pueda apreciar a alguien tan maravilloso como él y Mob se siente culpable porque Teruki es realmente un amigo maravilloso por preocuparse por él al punto de casarse con él aun cuando eso le quita la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que sea obviamente mejor.

Ritsu casi se arroja a sí mismo desde el edificio de departamentos que comparte con Mob en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar mientras Shou pone en práctica ejercicios de respiración y meditación, que su padre le forzó a aprender cuando tenía cinco años y estaba empezando a aprender a usar sus poderes, para no reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

Teruki y Mob planean su boda y empiezan a vivir juntos.

Ritsu hubiera estado más que feliz de evitar el departamento que comparten Mob y Teruki para siempre, pero Mob le pide que vaya a cenar y Ritsu se resigna al hecho de que lo que su hermano quiere siempre será un poco más importante que su propio sufrimiento porque tanto así ama a su hermano.

La cena va tan bien como cualquiera pudiera esperarlo. Lo que significa que es una tortura y que cada minuto que la cena se alarga hace que Ritsu desee que su cuerpo pudiera seguir a su alma hasta el vacío porque así podría deshacerse de todos sus sentimientos y sólo así podría conocer el hueco abrazo de la muerte.

Teruki y Mob todavía están tan inconscientemente enamorados uno del otro como lo estaban durante la secundaria, pero ahora con un amor que se había multiplicado por diez como si el hecho de estar viviendo juntos hubiera amplificado el afecto que se tienen (Ritsu quisiera ahorcar a quién quiera que fuere el que alguna vez dijo que "la distancia hace que el corazón se encariñe más" porque Teruki y Mob, que viven a menos de unos tres metros uno del otro, están aún más enamorados que los Teruki y Mob en la secundaria cuando sus colegios quedaban a treinta y dos kilómetros de distancia y pasaban la noche en la casa del otro tres veces a la semana, que incluso era más de lo normal porque quién mierda duerme en la casa de su amigo tantas veces seguidas sólo porque se extrañaban). Y llega al punto de que el maldito departamento entero no es más que un remolino de rojo y rosa que lo ha saturado todo absolutamente, tanto que Ritsu está seguro de que incluso las dos plantas en macetas al lado de la puerta que da al balcón se están tirando besitos aunque las plantas ni siquiera tienen un rostro pero _Ritsu sabe que lo están haciendo, él puede malditamente verlo, no, Shou, no estoy delirando, devuélveme la salsa de soja que voy a ahogarme con ella._

* * *

Es el día de la boda de Teruki y Mob y todo es maravilloso: el lugar donde se celebra el casamiento es hermoso, la ceremonia sucede sin inconvenientes y toda la familia y los amigos cercanos de Mob y Teruki están ahí para celebrar la dichosa ocasión con nada más que una felicidad inmensa en el pecho.

Todos menos Ritsu, por supuesto, porque veinte años después su hermano aún sigue convencido de que no es la persona indicada para Teruki y Teru sólo está casándose con él para que Mob no termine solo porque Teruki es _tan_ buen amigo.

—Al menos el sentimiento es mutuo— Reigen le señala a Ritsu en un débil intento por consolarlo, así como también por mantenerlo distraído para que Shou pudiera apartar todo el alcohol lo más lejos posible como para que Ritsu no fuese capaz de alcanzarlo incluso con sus poderes psíquicos.

—Sí, porque sentimientos mutuos de amistad tan poderosa que convence a ambas partes de que obviamente no son lo suficientemente buenos el uno para el otro y de que el otro puede aspirar a alguien mejor incluso mientras se están casando y deciden pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos es una cosa tan maravillosa— Murmura enojado Ritsu mirando hacia el mantel, preguntándose si podría usar su sufrimiento una vez más para liberar más poderes psíquicos porque en verdad le gustaría poder prenderle fuego a ese mantel.

—Sabes— Dice Reigen alegremente, sin sentir una pizca del peligro cercano, porque puede ser que esté al menos un 50% achispado en ese momento. —Si no te conociera mejor, diría que estabas siendo sarcástico. Y, ¡oye! Al menos ya se besaron ahora.

(Ritsu es obligado a retirarse temprano de la boda después de que intentara ahogar a Reigen en la fuente más cercana y, a un pobre, confundido y distraído Mob, le termina diciendo una mentira inventada muy apresuradamente un parcialmente mojado Reigen, que todavía está recuperándose de su casi-muerte, acerca del por qué su hermano menor no pudo quedarse al menos hasta que cortaran la torta.)


End file.
